ffxv_eos_mysteriesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
La Cosmogonie
Livre 1 (Baie de Galdina) (FR) Les Six Titan, l’Archéen, aussi inébranlable que la pierre. Ramuh, le Fulguréen, à l’esprit vif comme l’éclair. Shiva, la Glacéenne, douce comme la neige. Léviathan, l’Hydréenne, implacable comme la marée. Bahamut, le Draconéen, dur comme l’acier. Ifrit, l’Infernal, changeant comme le feu. Ils sont les Six qui veillent sur Eos depuis la nuit des temps. (ENG) The Hexatheon Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone. Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning. Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow. Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides. Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron. Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire. Since time immemorial, they have watched over Eos. Livre 2 (Aire de repos de Taelpar) (FR) Les Six et leurs Messagers On dit qu’en des temps anciens, les Six combattirent aux côtés des mortels. Mais les dieux se montrèrent rarement et préféraient envoyer des serviteurs loyaux pour transmettre leurs volontés à l’Oracle. Ces serviteurs sont appelés les Messagers, et ils sont au nombre de vingt-quatre. (ENG) The Hexatheon and Their Divine Host It is said that, in the beginning, the six fought side by side with mankind. Even so, the deities themselves seldom appeared before mortals, and instead sent loyal servants to convey their divine will to the Oracle. These servants are known as Messengers, and they number twenty-four. Livre 3 (Hôtel Leville à Lestallum) (FR) Le rite sacré On trouve dans les tomes originaux de la Cosmogonie, qui remontent à environ deux millénaires, des comptes rendus sur les rites sacrés. Il s’agirait de cérémonies qui permettraient aux Oracles d’invoquer les dieux, afin de leur transmettre la volonté des mortels. (ENG) The Covenant The earliest accounts of covenants are found in ancient times dating back to the time of the Cosmogony, some two millennia ago. According to such tomes, the rites are a means by which the Oracle summoned forth the gods, that she might make the will of mortals known by the divine. ' '''Livre 4 (Relais de Chocobos Wiz)' (FR) '''L’Oracle En des temps immémoriaux, Bahamut descendit sur Tenebrae et donna à une jeune femme le pouvoir des étoiles et son trident. Cette mortelle bénie utilisa ces dons divins pour le bien de toute l’humanité et devint la première Oracle, le lien entre la terre et les cieux. (ENG) The Oracle In the distant past, Bahamut, the Draconian, descended to the mortal realm and graced the people of Tenebrae. From among them, he handpicked a pious maiden and bestowed upon her the power of the Stars and his trident. Using these gifts for the good of all, she became the first Oracle - she who joins heaven and earth. ' '''Livre 5 (Siège de Meldacio) (FR) '''Les épreuves des dieux' On trouve dans les tomes originaux de la Cosmogonie, qui remontent à environ deux millénaires, des comptes rendus sur les épreuves des dieux, grâce auxquelles les Six accordent leurs bénédictions. Ces épreuves étaient parfois dévastatrices, et ont laissé des cités en ruine. En ces temps anciens, les gens acceptaient ces évènements comme un test de leur foi. (ENG) The Revelation Trials by which the Six grant their blessing at first mentioned in the ancient tomes dating back to the Cosmogony, some two millennia ago. Revelations left great devastation in their wake, with entire cities being laid to ruin, and people saw them as tests of their faith. Livre 6 (Cap Caem) (FR) La Cosmogonie 15:2 Le Mal corrompt l’air et ravage la terre. Aux côtés des Dieux, un roi et son chevalier combattent vaillamment. Bénis d’une lumière divine, ils repoussent les Ténèbres. Les mortels prient alors pour une paix durable. «Longue vie à Ta Lignée et à la Pierre sacrée, seuls remparts contre la Nuit à venir.» (ENG) O’er rotted Soil, under blighted Sky, A dread Plague the Wicked has wrought In the Light of the Gods, Sword-Sworn at his Side, ‘Gainst the Dark the King’s Battle is fought From the Heavens high, to the Blessed below, Shines the Beam of a Peace long besought «Long live thy Line and his Stone divine, For the Night when All comes to Naught.» 15:2 «Nadir» (DEU) Kosmogonie, Vers 15:2 »Von Göttern und Königen« Und in seiner Gier nach Macht rief er die Finsternis, die da erfüllte den Himmel und überflutete die Welt. Doch König und Ritter ergriffen die Schwerter und frieben zurück die Dunkelheit. Und es teilte sich der Himmel und badete den König in seinem Licht. »Schütze fürder den Kristall und sei gewappnet für unsägliche Pein.« Livre 7 (Marché de Maagho) (FR) Le cristal Il y avait autrefois un homme au pouvoir extraordinaire. Il pouvait utiliser plusieurs armes avec aisance et combattit les ténèbres qui menaçaient d’engloutir la planète. Impressionnés par sa vaillance, les Six lui remirent une pierre sacrée et lui ordonnèrent de la protéger, car elle était destinée à choisir le Roi qui sauverait le monde. (ENG) The Crystal There once lived a man, born to a mortal but blessed with powers divine. Conjuring a collection of glaives he dispelled the darkness plaguing our star. As a reward for his efforts, the god granted him a holy Stone - the Crystal - which he was to guard at all costs, for it would one day choose a King to see us through the coming disaster and lead us to salvation. Livre 8 (Tenebrae) (FR) L’Anneau Avant de sombrer dans un long sommeil, les Six offrirent un anneau aux mortels. Ces derniers décidèrent qu’il devait revenir à celui qui, parmi eux, possédait le plus grand pouvoir. C’est ainsi que l’anneau devint le symbole des rois légitimes. (ENG) The Ring Before falling into eternal slumber, the Six bequeathed unto man one last treasure; a ring. Yet who among us was fit to possess this gift of the gods? After some time, the ring was transferred to the hands of a man blessed with powers divine, ultimately developing the mark identifying one fit to rule.